hard candy
by fumidori
Summary: The tale of a morbid couple who mutually inspire each other to live. [Matatagi/Reader] [drabble series, random updates]
1. Our First Meeting

Rifling through the bag slung over your shoulder, you rummaged past your items to fish out your selected wallet, which seemed to be no where to be found. You knew it was in there, distinctively remembering putting it in their before you left on your trip into town. There was a groan, and you questioned to yourself whether or not the possibility of you dropping it was likely.

Two children snickering rung through your ears, and your eyes darted to the the door, going wide-eyes when you discerned your patent [f/c] wallet in their hands. "Hey! Come back here, you rascals!"

* * *

"Yuuta! Shun! I'm home," Matatagi shouted upon entering his shabby abode. He toed out of his shoes quickly, and he could hear faint laughter and the feminine voice of someone else he didn't recognize. A flash of panic jolted through him, and his bag fell to the floor and the track member was in the living room in no time flat. His sight when he arrived was one he never honestly expected; his two dear brothers clinging onto some girl's arms as she spun them around at breakneck speed, who the hell was she?! _"That's enough!"_

You, being the mysterious girl, abruptly stopped spinning at the sound of Matatagi's voice and caused both you and the smaller boys to fall to the ground from overloading your sensors with the rapid spinning. "Hayatonii-san!" Yuuta, the one with a scruffy white cap on, chimed joyfully at the appearance of his brother.

"Who is she?" Matatagi pointed at you, obvious disapproval lurking in his voice. You got up from your spot, spirals whirling in your eyes, and you were a bit clumsy as you did so.

You gave him a small smile, "Sorry for intruding! I came here to get my wallet back, and somehow...I ended up playing with them. Are they your kids?" you inquired innocently, and everyone wasn't sure whether or not you were serious with that last question.

"Do I look like I'm old enough to be having kids?!" he retorted with a helpful amount of ire to get his annoyance across. He then turned to his brothers, "Didn't I tell you? If you're going to steal something, don't get caught or you lose!" Matatagi chided in a hushed voice, displeased with the fact that now they had to apologize to you, and return the stolen item.

"We're sorry..." Yuuta, and Shun both called to their older brother whilst helping Shun get back onto his own two feet and steady himself. Once that deed was done, they shot their attention over to you, "We're sorry, Nee-chan!"

Well weren't you just buddy-buddy with his little brothers now?

"It's fine! I'm just glad it wasn't someone bad," you exclaimed to them, a wider smile curving on your lips. "I'm [Full Name]. You can call me [Name] though!"

Carefree too.

"Matatagi Hayato..."

**You pissed him off.**

* * *

**a/n;** Updates may or may not be slow. I won't be focusing on this story as much as possibly my other ones, but don't worry! Also, it's rated M for a lot of reasons, they just won't show until later. That's it, bye!

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	2. Must be Fate

Matatagi broke out into a light pace, feet bouncing off the paved sidewalk steadily as he made his way to Kaiou Academy; it was early morning, and he had one of those rare opportunities where he could actually show up to his athletics club practice without having to worry about feeding Yuuta, and Shun breakfast. He continued on his way without interruptions, even that droning sound of wheels moving behind him hadn't frayed him from his path.

Until the distinct cling of metal against metal, and a roaring yelp resounded in his eardrums. He swung around, and saw a bike completely mutilated by a lightpost along with a girl his age, with [h/c] tresses, and [e/c] orbs holding her forehead while doubled over on the sidewalk. "[Last Name]...?" Someone has got to be kidding him, he had to run into you of all people right now—and like _this._

You shyly glanced upwards, gaining a full-view of his body before landing on his confused face. "Oh, It's Matatagi-kun!" you dumbly stated the obvious, hands not yet removed from the stinging mark right dab on the middle of your forehead.

Internally scolding you for addressing him with such familiarity,_ he only met you last week_, he forced a reluctant smile, and offered you his hand. "Here, let me help you up." and so he graciously hauled you back up on your own two feet, surprisingly warm hands meeting his cold ones. Eyes wavering back to your broken bike, that front wheel was heavily damaged, before returning back to you. _Shit._

"Are you..._going to Kaiou Academy?_" he inquired, that signature red sash tied into a cute bow around your waist, and the red stripes lining your top was a giveaway for him. And, while you retrieved your bike with a wincing face, you nodded your head.

"That's right," you started, pulling the dented object back right side up. "I'm just transferring in today! Wait, do you go to that school, too?" you tilted your head, confusion written on your face until you earned a look of endorsement, and it soon melted into a more delighted one. "Will you show me around? If you have time!" of course that was the reason why you were speedily pedaling down the street.

Get to school early, and look around, get used to the feel of your new school before a crowd of people showed up. You also figured Matatagi might have a reason for getting to school so early—so you wouldn't have of mind if he had turned down your request. But that wasn't the case.

Feeling almost responsible for looking after you, he gave his head another nod. "Alright. Come on," he instructed, smile still glued to his face. You chortled before joining him by his side and rolling your bike beside you; both of you slowed down into a walking pace. "That bike looks expensive. It's a waste it broke like that."

"This old thing? Don't worry about it! I'm sure my aunt will be me a new one!"

**Must be nice.** Having so leisurely said someone will buy you a new one like it was nothing. Sigh. What is he getting himself into?

* * *

a/n; Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! (^q^)

**inazuma eleven go © level-5**


	3. My Tour Guide

"And over there is the stadium," Matatagi exclaimed, pointing his his finger over at a disorderly line of uneven planks enclosing the field for soccer. That was the last destination he had to show you for his little version of a tour of Kaiou Academy. You nodded your head, envisioning and taking in where it was before turning back to Matatagi.

"Thank you for showing me around. You should get to your practice now," you beckoned him over to the field located directly beside the stadium, a reassuring smile to tell him you'd be okay on your own. Even if you were still a little hesitant to depart from him, but you shouldn't spoil yourself in having a guide.

Matatagi put on an act of feigned worry, "Are you sure? You might get lost—" In reality, he wouldn't care if you got lost and wandered around the expansive grounds of Kaiou Academy for hours. The thought even humored him discreetly for a moment.

Your petulant pout and huff brought him back to the realization he probably shouldn't have of said that, "Who do you take me for? I won't forget it that easily! Oh, but I have one question before you go," your chiding softened down into one of concern. "Will I see you again?"

The question itself was shyly asked, and Matatagi wondered why would you even ask such a thing. You hardly knew the first thing about him, his talents, good and bad points, _heck, you probably didn't know what grade he was even in._ He shouldn't be anything special in your eyes. Yet, his hand came to scratch behind his head and he chuckled.

"If you want. We go to the same school after all."** You idiot.**

A cordial smile spread itself on your lips, eyes reflecting that warmth spreading throughout your chest. "I'm glad!" Matatagi was the very first person, asides from his younger brothers, who you had met since you moved here; it only seemed natural in your eyes that you'd want to stick by them and get to know them more.

"Well, I'm going then. See you later," Matatagi proclaimed before giving you a light wave and sprinting off, only giving you a quick glance as he reached the track to catch you walking off with a small spring in your step. He shook his head, directing his attention over to the captain greeting him.

"Who was that? Don't think I've seen 'er around before," the other started. "You two seem close."

"She's just a new transfer student, and we're really not." **Stop assuming things.** "Let me get changed, and I'll join practice soon!"

* * *

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	4. Let's Walk Together

"_Matatagi._ She's waiting for you _again,_" the captain exclaimed, gaining the attention of the athlete and causing his curious brown orbs to trail from the track and to you waiting patiently for him.

Matatagi deadpanned, looking back at his captain, "When is she not?" he mumbled out, almost a bit abashed you stood there again today; having done so ever since you found out he was part of it, and never walked home with anyone. He knew you hadn't made any other friends coming here, and it was purely wrong for you to try to make friends with him of all people.

Yet, he never bothered to tell you off. Better to just put on an act, and wait for the day you abandon him or realize the truth. He was ushered by the captain to go join you, only for a moment, and he obliged by jogging over to you at quick pace; fast as always. "Matatagi-kun, is practice over?"

"No. But, Captain won't leave me alone until I talk to you," he laughed while being tight-lipped. The suppressed emotions of ire were well hidden as you giggled, allowing it to fly right over your head(or so he thought?).

"That's just like him," you started, settling down your giggles with will-power. "I'm sorry to disrupt your practice, but I wanna walk home together again!" there was perseverance flaming in your eyes, and the words came off of your tongue with such passion he would've thought he rejected you so many times before and you were once again at it in trying to succeed.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, that's fine. I'd like to!"

* * *

"I don't see why you wait so much for me to finish. It's late, don't you have better stuff to do?" Matatagi inquired, slinging his bag over his shoulder and taking off on the route home with little old you by his side.

You gave him a timid smile, bashfully glancing away from him; "W-Well, I don't have any other friends, and you're the first one to actually _agree_ to walk home with me. It's nice... and, _I like your company,_" your voice dropped, going into a much more hushed tone of voice, and Matatagi felt his cheeks grow traitorously red.

That's...the first time someone's ever told him that.

_**But he refused to succumb into that thing called friendship, right?**_

* * *

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	5. Hide-and-Seek

"[Name]-chan, will you take us to the park?!" the ever-so excitable Shun clung to your arm as he pleaded to you. It had been a little over two months since you arrived and met Matatagi along with his younger siblings, and in that time; you had grown surprisingly close to his little brothers more so than him. But, the two innocent children never had an older sister, or motherly, figure in their life and you might've been the closest thing they were going to get.

Your sweat dropped, Matatagi wasn't here, and he'd flip out if he found his brothers missing when he came back from the store. "We have to wait until Matatagi-kun comes home!" _he doesn't even know you're here right now, either.  
_

Both Yuuta and Shun gave a groan of disappointment, and you felt the mood being dampened so you quickly opted for another activity to occupy their boredom. "Why don't we play hide-and-seek?!" you suggested, and that seemed to put smiles back on their faces.

"Yeah! And, I'll even be it!" Yuuta offered, and you and Shun both agreed to that; and just like that, Yuuta began counting down and merry laughter filled the shabby home again.

"Ten, Nine, Eight!"

You rushed off somewhere opposite to Shun, it looked like he was headed upstairs, and you stayed on the first floor. You decided that hiding in the kitchen might be a good idea, so you went there in a flash.

"Seven, Six, Five!"

As Yuuta continued counting down, you felt that surge of desperation course through your veins, unsure of what hiding spots would be essential; something easy, but not _too easy_ would be preferable. You made your way over to the counter, opening a cupboard and removing a few items from it and laying them on the counter before climbing up and fitting yourself within it;

Slowly closing the door, and being enveloped in darkness.

"Four, Three, Two, One! Ready or not, here I come~!"

From your spot you could hear those final words being chimed, and the scurrying sound of running footsteps. You put a hand over your mouth as a failed attempt to stifle your giggles, playing with these guys was too exciting, and a string of angelic giggles slipped past your delicate fingers.

A couple of minutes had passed, and a certain someone finally got home. "Yuuta! Shun! I'll make dinner," he hollered as he closed the front door behind him. He entered in the kitchen, unbeknownst to you that it was him, and you felt your heart drop into your stomach.

Ah, were you found already...?!

"Why did they leave these boxes out?" a voice asked to themselves, and you blanched when you heard it. As light flooded the newly opened cupboards, your sight was a deadpanning Matatagi Hayato, who didn't seem too happy with finding you stuffed in his cupboard. _"What the hell are you doing in my cupboard?"_

"Oh, Hayatonii-san found [Name]-chan!" Yuuta and the found Shun both proclaimed with excitement, and awestricken filled tones. "We were playing hide-and-seek, and it looks like she won!"

Matatagi felt his eyebrow jerk upwards suddenly, _who did you think you were?_ Just walking into his home unannounced whenever you pleased, and entertaining his dear brothers? Nonetheless, Matatagi opened up his arms, beckoning you to come into them and let him help you down. He didn't need you messing anything up more.

Cheeks tinting pink, you nodded your head in approval and let him rest his hands at your sides and use his strength to ease you back down on flat ground. You fumbled a bit, holding onto him for support for a moment, before recoiling away from him in embarrassment. "S-Sorry!" you murmured out quickly.

"It's fine. What did you come by for anyway?"

"I just wanted to see you!"

**Unbelievable.**

* * *

a/n; sorry for the spam of updates everyone! I hope you enjoyed! And sorry if it seems choppy right now, I promise that'll change!

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	6. You're a Defender

**Time froze.**

.

.

It was suppose to be a leisure stroll for you, roving across the paved sidewalks and into town, but on your way you were met with a sight you would rather die than witness ever again. The two brothers of your friend Matatagi clutching onto each other for dear life as they were backed against a bricked wall, forms trembling with fear as they stayed paralyzed in each other's embrace.

The thing scaring them was none other than two thug-like people spewing threatening words from their tainted and dirtied mouths at the younger ones; these men appeared to be in their early twenties, perhaps three or four years older than yourself. You weren't sure what was happening, how Yuuta and Shun got into their current position, but there was a flash of adrenalin, and trepidation spiraling inside you. You couldn't stay situated where you were.

Leaving the safety of your current disposition, you rushed forward and delved in front of the boys and set yourself up in a defensive stance with your arms blocking out any hits that might've occurred to the two of them. **"Stop it!"** you cried out from the bottom of your lungs with so much emotion in your voice you thought you might actually cry.

The thug-like men now standing in front of you gave you the dirtiest look they could muster, disgust ringing in their voice as they pleaded you to move for your own good. When you shook your head, feeling Yuuta and Shun both clasp the back of your shirt with their tiny and trembling hands, you knew that words were no longer going to pursue the bigger men with words alone.

"Shun...Yuuta..._run,_" you grimly ordered, giving them barely no time to react as a fist came whirling through the air and directly smacking you across the face harshly. There was a yelp, not even from you because you could only gasp breathlessly and groan in pain, but from the younger children you were trying to protect. Thy didn't want to watch you get hurt in their stead, but they looked wearily at each other, terror filling their eyes as they both gave their word about getting you help while running off as fast as their little legs could carry them.

A fresh strike brought you to the presence of mind to release all air from your entity, and tighten your abdominal muscles before the next impact could be blown. You weren't a fighter, that was certain; not even your physique could keep up with many hits, so you figured dodging and protecting yourself would be the best bet.

With two of them in front of you, running off successfully seemed nearly impossible.

Seeing another fist being formed, you poorly brought your two arms up to defend against another punch to the face but was met with a different penetrating fate. The second male, which you had temporarily forgotten about, came around and jotted you in the gut with his knee. Even the muscles curled together in your abdomen couldn't handle the pressure, and you felt an unhealthy amount of bile lurk in the depths of your throat from the hit.

Your head dropped, an overwhelming dizziness making your head and eyesight whirl as your body hunched forward to now protect your stomach. Your arms automatically wrapping themselves around the injured area. The adrenalin coursing through your veins ever since you stepped up to plate and take on this fight hadn't strayed from your body, and it still made you feel acutely conscious to the punch and kick; you could almost feel the blood vessels pumping inside you bruise and burst.

The unpalatable smell of your own blood filled your nostrils, and your ears had picked up on a distant noise of rubber against pavement; it wasn't from you or the thug-like people getting ready to lay another one on you, it was like someone was running. Running at breakneck speed with an urgency to get somewhere important, and if you had an inkling of an idea on who was coming.

You couldn't bring your gaze up to see, but when you heard name being called by a penetratingly loud voice that belonged to a singular fellow, you knew immediately who it was. "[Last Name]!" Matatagi came to a stop right before one of the men could elbow you in the neck, and stopped the arm from reaching it's destination.

The palpitating frenzy your heart was in came to a sharp halt as you perceived what Matatagi said next.

His voice had dropped an octave, it was filled with the utmost vexation, and every syllable was dripped in bale: it made your own blood run cold. _**"Don't fucking touch her!"**_ the brusque demand was guttural and raucous, so he allowed his ire to probe his heart and his nerves were sent haywire as electric currents of desperation poisoned his being.

Still compelled into a helpless position, you could only fall to your knees and double over to keep your face hidden from what was happening. You could hear groans, and grunts of pain, and the smacking of skin against skin as every possible blow was made. The strength you possessed trying to protect the boys had fled from you, and you were quivering in your spot; it hurt so, _so_ much.

You tried your best to alleviate the dryness in your throat, the searing flames burning within your lungs, and the thought of throwing up with deep breaths to swallow the air around you. It proved not to do a whole heck of a lot, but it did help your lungs settle down a bit.

"We'll get you for this!"

The sound of hurried footsteps rang your ears, and they soon became distant. Matatagi...actually won? You couldn't believe it, you honestly couldn't; but the proof was right there as you felt the texture of skin move along your back slowly, fingers swiveling soothing circles into the tensed muscles on your back. "Are you okay?" he inquired, tone and voice returning to his normal, everyday one.

The one he used earlier had been relinquished as Matatagi flew the final punch to victory, his wrath being bestowed on the two who dared harm his brothers, and you. "I-I'm fine..." you weakly coughed out, god, you felt like you really were going to throw up.

**That fight was too easy, just how weak are you?** "Let's go back to my place, and get you cleaned up. Shun and Yuuta are worried about you too," Matatagi proposed and allowed you a second to recoil yourself back up as best as you could. You viewed him crouching down beside you, and you could tell he was fending off the instinct to cringe once he got a glimpse of your face.

"Will you carry me?" you requested, not feeling enough strength to walk all the way back to his house. Matatagi nodded his head, solemn etching on his features as he tentatively placed his right arm on yours with his arm behind your neck, and his hand just below your shoulder. He then roped his arm under your knees, still taking care not to further harm you anymore than need be. At this point, you'd probably easily bruise given your body had lowered itself into the weakest place.

Your faces were leveled, and he could see the rapid swelling of your nose and blood trickled down from it and he knew you could probably taste your own blood at this point. But, that wasn't his focus.

Getting you to his house was.

* * *

a/n; I'm not very good with fight scenes, so please bear with me! Also, it's pretty hard to call this a drabble series when you exceed one thousand words...orz||

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	7. His Past

You were eased on a plush couch, remnants of dirt gathered over the surface flickered into the air before settling back down as you depressed on the cushions. When Matatagi placed you there, you were able slacken your muscles a bit - relaxing as you rested your body, the place that cramped the most was your stomach; never had you accomplished such a feat as being jotted in there by a knee, it was something you never wanted to recollect again.

But Yuuta and Shun were safe, so it was worth it.

"Here's a tissue. Hurry and bend your head back," he commanded, bringing you sharply back to reality. Matatagi was on his knees in front of you, urging the white paper at your bleeding nose. You thanked him, a wry smile curling on your lips as you tentatively plucked the item from his hand, and did as you were told; tilting your head back and pressing it tightly against your nose to prevent the torrent of blood from further spilling out. "The bleeding should stop soon."

You were grateful he came to your rescue, though his conspicuous switch of personality there was alarmingly, and the fact he was now aiding you in your injuries. Who knew what you'd do if you had to deal with this plate on your lonesome if you had opted to go home instead. There was a pause of silence as your [e/c] optics stayed fixated on the rotating fan propped on the ceiling, dull white contrasting a cedar brown.

"Why?" Matatagi breathed out, fueled by curiosity and a shot of vexation. "Why did you help my brothers?" he was thankful himself you were able to impede, and drive away any attacks on his younger brothers and took on the onslaught of forceful punches yourself. He just couldn't understand why you would go so far for his family, what drove you so far off the brink and into heroism. Not to mention _you_ could've gotten severely hurt yourself, you were lucky he came in and saved you. He thanked himself partly for that.

You cocked your head back so you were riveted on his face, a subtle trace of annoyance clearly blatant on his features, but you couldn't perceive exactly from what. "Because they're good kids! They don't deserve to be beaten!" you answered with enough confidence to make Matatagi ground his teeth together, utterly spleen from your remark.

_"Do you even know what they did?"_ he started, swallowing thickly. He turned his gaze away from your heated one, unable to watch your reaction explode as he spoke his next words; "**They stole!** Just like the first time you met them." - though he doesn't blame his brothers entirely, **they couldn't help it.**

Your face hadn't been fazed by his outburst, instead a look of sheer sympathy had replaced your expression. "Even if what they did was bad, doesn't mean anything; there's a reason, right? I always thought so," you earnestly babbled. The way their orbs twinkled with mirth as you played with them, watching their honest admiration shine through their lips at their older brother, all confirmed that they weren't bad to the core.

There was evident shock written on Matatagi's face before it melted off to reveal the true form of his irritation towards you, "What would you know?!" he expected a jarred response from you, but that thought was in vain.

"Tell me," you softly spoke, enthralling him to get a glimpse of your face and was moderately astonished you still kept an honest smile. He heaved a small sigh, inclining his head downwards to cause his bangs to act as curtains for his eyes.

_"Fine,"_ he sucked in air. "We don't have a father, and our mother is really sick. Money is really tough, so you just have to do what you have to survive." There was a pang in your heart as he rambled about his past, he was almost toneless, shoving down practically every trace of emotion from his voice from showing to you.

**He still didn't entirely trust you.**

Reversing his solemn to enthusiasm, he bounced his head back up to without properly allowing you to rebuttal to his apparent sob story. He brought a hand forward, taking the hem of your shirt between his fingers and slowly pushing the fabric up. "Wh-What are you doing?!" you screeched, red embedding your cheeks at his motion.

"You're bruising," Matatagi pointed out, and you followed his gaze and noticed a patent purple splotch bubbling on the surface of your stomach. His other hand came forth, slowly running it across the spot and causing you to wince as a sharp prick stabbed you there. "I better get an ice pack, _stay here._"

"Thank you for everything, Matatagi-kun!" you shouted before he got from his seat, and he simply nodded his head before straightening himself out, and treaded out of the room to fetch the aforementioned item.

As he made his way to the kitchen, he let out a breath of his own, an injection of relief filling him. "I can't believe her..." he murmured, a hand coming up to his face; he wasn't sure what he was feeling, that look you had given him - that distinct look of affinity...he felt as if you had a share of his pain of your own.

Matatagi pursed his lips together. No matter what you said,** he was a bad person**, he knew that.

Even if he did save you from all those attackers, it _didn't_ automatically turn him into some makeshift knight. He had to imbue that thought into his head, because he wasn't sure how much more his stony heart could handle.

.

.

With racy breaths, you recovered a normal color to the apple of your cheeks; embarrassment raking up your body as you sat there slightly dazed. But remembering what he had to endure alongside his brothers only made your bond for him strengthen.

They needed help, and you vowed to yourself to give it to them.

* * *

a/n; So finally the reader has a chance to learn about Matatagi's past~ Thank you everyone for reading as always!

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	8. She's not here, but there

"Where's [Name]?"

...

...

**Good question, Captain.**

Matatagi didn't have your number, and you never told him any advancements that you'd surprisingly go missing from school for a couple of days; the fact that his stupid captain pestered about that mundane fact only amplified that annoyance. Concealing the dour look with a sugarcoated expression of confusion, and worry, he sighed, "I'm not really sure. She didn't tell me she'd be away." Like you'd tell him about your own damn personal affairs anyway.

"I'm surprised not to see her here; she's practically a member herself, with how much time she spends around here waiting for _you._" There was a low chuckle springing from the corners of the Captain's voice, and Matatagi briskly picked up that he was barely teasing him.

Matatagi rubbed the back of his head, a timid and bashful smile splitting on his face in the process, "You think so? Well, we're_ friends_ after all." Oh how saying that burned his entire tongue, and left an unpalatable taste of bitterness to assemble on the tip. "I'll go see her after practice. I want to do a couple more laps," Matatagi added, amounting the thought of that he didn't want to further talk about this anymore.

* * *

"Okay. Thank you," Matatagi expressed his gratitude towards the elder lady by bowing his head and bidding her a farewell before headed off again down the street. Since he held no knowledge on your whereabouts either he had to question people around town to gain that information. You weren't far off from his current location, a couple of blocks and turns and he should be able to use his discerning eye to spot a white house among the swarm of other ones.

As he approached what the old woman had explained to him, he couldn't help but gape as it came into view. It wasn't huge, but it was terribly small either; were you _actually_ wealthy? Shrugging the thought off his shoulders, Matatagi treaded to the front doorstep, and dauntlessly knocked on the wooden frame, listening as soft padding footsteps came hurriedly to the door.

The door opened to reveal a young woman, late twenties perhaps, with platinum blonde hair tied into a neat bun directly center of her head. "Ms. [Last Name]?" he questioned, unsure on the identity of the person standing in front of him.

"_Akiyama,_" she sharply corrected. "Are you a friend of [Name]'s?" She urged on, and it looked as if she had somewhere to be; her heels tapping against the flooring impatiently, while her eyes were narrowed in annoyance.

Matatagi nodded his head, "That's right. Is she home?" he inquired, doughty against the evident hostility displayed towards him. Play it cool, and he wouldn't cause any problems...behave just like her, an adult. Akiyama exclaimed that you were in your room, giving hurried instructions on how to get there before bolting out the door behind him, mumbling something incoherent...

Except he picked up on it: "It's about time she brought someone over. When was the last time she ever did that?" — What did that mean? _And who the hell was Akiyama herself?_

Ignoring that added fact, he strode on throughout your house, toeing off his shoes and examining everything in detail as he made his way to your room. It was appointed very well, intricate designs and expensive looking furniture garnished the rooms, and a pang of envy shot through his veins. This was the type of house he'd love for his family to live in, a greedy thought, but maybe a bit bigger as well.

He made it to the designated door, your name hung loosely on a hook to portray to everyone it was your own room, and he came with haste, juggling the knob in his hand while pushing the door open. "[Name], I'm coming in!" that orotund shout imposed on your privacy, and you straightened yourself out from your bed at breakneck speed you might've broke your back.

_"M-Matatagi-kun?!"_

* * *

a/n; Will we find out why you've been avoiding school...?! Stay tuned! (aka in like five minutes i'm about to post another chapter shhh)

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	9. Come to School

"What are you doing here?" you questioned, shock lacing in your voice at his intrepid appearance; he wasn't afraid of bursting into a girl's room at all, was he? You brought a plush pillow into your lap, squishing it against your body as the door closed behind Matatagi and he set down his bag by it.

"That's my question. You haven't been at school," he countered bluntly. He came over to your bed, sitting on the edge of the lush mattress, and depressing into the fluffy foundation. Taking a look now, you had to have of slept with thicker, and feathery blankets than he ever would in his life. Probably.

You brought the pillow up to your face, concealing your face as you envelope your head in it, god he didn't notice the horrendous puff of plum-colored swelling still occurring at your nose? "I'm still bruised," came your muffled answer, and he definitely couldn't decipher what you said with that pillow stuffed in front of you like that.

He heaved a huff, "I can't hear you, you know." and then, being as unceremonious as always, he promptly tore the white pillow away from you forcibly; revealing your tattered face to him. Matatagi was surprised to a moderate degree by getting a glimpse of your face like that, it's been a couple of days and he had expected every trace of that fight to vanish from your face within a smaller time frame: apparently you bruised easily. "You're skipping school because you don't want people to see? You could just lie saying you fell down the stairs if needed," he shrugged. **It's something you'd end up doing, you're too clumsy. **

"Humph! No one would believe that!" you whined, puffing out your cheeks fatuously. Simmering down that childish mannerism, you blew out air and sighed. "I'd rather not risk it. Besides, it's really _ugly_ isn't it?" you grimaced as you said that, it was insipid in mouth to recite that.

Involuntarily, he had the pillow in his lap and his own hands clenched the case, squashing the contents in his wrath. "I've seen worse. It's not like you can help it anyway." there was a pause in his voice, head down casting momentarily as he breathed out the words** 'stop complaining'** vehemently.

"I know that! ... You're right, I'm sorry." Although apologizing was pointless, what you should really be focusing on is the fact, which almost flew right over your head, that Matatagi took notice that you were absent and actually showed up at your place to see how you were doing! "Did you miss me? From school I mean."

Hesitant to answer, he nodded his head and forced a smile as he riveted his gaze onto you. "Yeah. I have no one to walk home with me," he blurted out.

"Then I'll come tomorrow for sure._ I don't want you to feel lonely anymore,_" you surmised, a vivacious wink flying his way as you promised that. The corners of Matatagi's fake smile genuinely tugged upwards more, something about your words rattling his ribcage with a tender warmth, but he also felt that black abyss at the back of his mind blacken as he heard the word 'lonely'.

He wasn't lonely. He didn't need you causing constant clamor at his side to alleviate any false feelings, if there was one thing, _one thing_ Matatagi Hayato _wasn't_...it was _lonely._

_Why does his stoney heart say otherwise?_

* * *

a/n; It sounds like he'll go dark side soon, but...not for a while from what I have planned haha. I have like two more 'arcs' thought out before that fateful event, yes. The next 'arc' will be...smutty, and will definitely have a lot more ~romance~!

Thank you for reading~!

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	10. Lunch Break

Leaving his classroom, he strode down the hallways as a tired, encompassed yawn hung on his lips. Matatagi was never well at keeping his prime focus on in classes, and it was even worse when a certain _someone_ stuck out in his mind; _damn you_. Ever since he got home last night from your place, your bellowing words echoed through his head like a drum...he couldn't rid himself of the thought of you.

_"Matatagi-kun!"_

Halting in his steps, and pivoting on his foot, he turned to _you_ who was scampering hurriedly down the hall and towards him. "You came today," he confirmed as you got closer to his frame.

Nodding your head, slightly out of breath, you held up a clothed _bento box _and urged it towards him. He gave you an exasperated expression of confusion, eyebrows furrowing together to further display that emotion. "I wanted to thank you for coming to see me yesterday, so I made you this," you whispered, feeling your cheeks grow pink.

"I didn't do much," he started before swiping it from your hands anyway. You shook your head at his statement, it had been a long time since someone portrayed so much concern over you being missing from school for a couple of days, so you felt inclined to prepare a lunch for him!

"That's okay ... So, do you have any plans for lunch? We could eat on the stairs by the rooftop," you suggested, discreetly praying in your head he'd agree.

Matatagi was planning on running laps, or something else to distract him during the lunch break. For him...receiving something like this, and from_ you_ of all people, was something he never experienced. He didn't even eat much at lunch, but judging by the size...you packed quite a bit. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

As he tentatively unwrapped the [f/c] cloth from around the compartmental box, your glossed [e/c] orbs stayed riveted at the movements of his hands, drinking in the detail and mannerism as he unravels the delectable food waiting inside for him. Matatagi lifted the lid and set it aside beside him as he glanced at what was hidden with the girly confines... it actually looked really good! **What a surprise.** Two neatly aligned rice balls with accents of seaweed for eyes, and mouths; little garnishes of fish for eyebrows and rather unsightly protrusions of lettuce stuck from the top of the balls, starkly contrasting the white with their bright, evergreen leaves.

_...Wait, was that suppose to be you and him?_

Asides from the rice balls you obviously took extra care in making, there was a compliment of fried shrimp and octopus shaped hot-dogs; man, you really went all out in preparing this!

"Go on, dig in!" you exclaimed in spite of his incertitude to assure him it was fine, and that he should hurry up and take a bite before you change your mind. Matatagi shook off that hesitation as he heard your words, and took the chopsticks from your dainty fingers before doing as he was told and taking a piece of fried shrimp.

He chewed, slowly, every inkling of flavor peeling itself from the shrimp the more he chewed and savored it. After a few bites, his features had completely melted into a mixture of surprise and awe; "This is delicious!" It tasted nothing like the packaged type he bought over at the convenience store, this was much more real, more fresh, and it held a spring of taste that couldn't be compared to the cheapness of the ones at home.

He wished he could share this with Yuuta and Shun! That thought was high in his head, as a grin split out onto his face - he had to admit he was happy he accepted to eat lunch with you.

You clapped your hands together, elated that he enjoyed the lunch you slaved over for hours last night after he left. Watching him continue to stuff his face with the aforementioned lunch you made filled you with an astounding amount of delight, this was the first time someone other than you tasted something you cooked, and it was an absolute bonus if he relished it!

"What about you, [Last Name]? Aren't you going to eat?" he suddenly questioned, voice cutely muffled by the rice ball currently lodged in his mouth as he ate, ate, and ate.

Noticing spare grains of rice collecting on his cheeks, you pulled out a handkerchief from your uniform pocket and brought it over to Matatagi's face and wiped off the remnants for him. His face twisted in a grimace as you chuckled from his expression, "Don't worry about me. I'm not hungry!" you shrugged off his concern, forcing it out of the topic as he finally gained the strength to swat your hand away.

**He can take care of himself, thank you.**

"As I thought, you don't eat much at all for lunch, don't you?" you murmured under your breath, it must be tough on him; barely eating anything, and then enduring harsh hours of strict, and grueling training every day.

"Says you. You only packed _me_ a lunch, I won't stand for it if I'm eating and you're not. Got that?" his tone was stricter than earlier, and he genuinely sounded perturbed at the fact; maybe all those years of taking care of his brother's were catching up to him, and he wanted to make sure you were fed too.

With the chopsticks you gave to him, he picked up the last remaining piece of shrimp and held it up to your mouth, ah he was going to feed it to you...! Somehow, despite not feeling the want to eat, a smile curved on your lips and you happily ate the piece given to you.

* * *

a/n; I'm very hungry after writing this chapter. I want riiiice~! Also I'm sorry I haven't been replying to reviews(I always feel so bad when I don't—), but I'm reading them and _suuuper_ grateful for everything you said! (*q*) Thank you all, and I hope this chapter was to your liking! Next chapter will definitely be the start of ~something~ stay tuned!

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	11. Where are you going?

The regular occurrence, the same position in waiting, and the very same time everyday; _except today._

Two hands clapped together in an apologetic gesture, a sweetened contortion of distress overtaking his facial features, and a honeyed tone to top it all off; "Sorry! I have somewhere I need to be after practice, so I can't walk home with you!" Matatagi exclaimed, apparent edge of disappointment lurking in his words.

You couldn't help but to give your own dishearten smile in return, bringing up a hand and waving off his apology, "It's fine. What is it you have to do?" you then inquired, curiosity emitting from your form.

"_Nothing._ It doesn't really matter," Matatagi gave clear emphasis that it wasn't anything, and that you should drop the topic right here and now. Yet despite that irritation bubbling in his stomach, his rueful smile or tone hadn't been seized by his negative feelings at all, and you stayed in the dark about the thoughts concurring half his brain.

One last smile, increasing a fraction in size, you languidly nodded your heat to affirm you wouldn't probe further. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then, Matatagi-kun!" and with that final goodbye, you waved heartily to him and walked home alone in absolute silence with questions about his whereabouts bouncing in your head. It didn't matter, you told yourself, it was his business and it was only for today.

Right?

* * *

Wrong.

"Again?" you tilted your head, a bit more saddened than yesterday that Matatagi was occupied once more after practice, and thus he couldn't dawn you in his company on the long stroll home. "Geez..." you pouted, childish actions showing themselves as usual.

With one eye squinting as a slight grimace twisted on his face, he should've known shaking you off wouldn't be an easy task, Matatagi rubbed behind his head, tanned fingers mingling with his brown locks. "I promise tomorrow I'm free, so let's walk home together then," he compromised with you, and you nodded your head in agreement with a feeble 'fiiiine' following after under your breath.

As he watched your fleeting figure one more time, watching as how your slumped shoulders gradually moved upwards in perkiness the more you continued treading away. "I'd really rather not cancel what I have planned, but it can't be helped. She won't give it up if I _always_ miss out..." he huffed to himself, rambling on as he turned on his heel and went punctually to practice.

* * *

a/n; REALLY SHORT CHAPTER—

hMMM what could it be that Matatagi is now busy doing?! /w\ Stay tuuuned as usual~

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	12. Vending Machines and Late Night Talks

Your aunt still hadn't bought you that new bike you pestered her about before, so the weekly trips you took into town were much more accountable for being completely time consuming, and utterly dreadful. You didn't mind the walk itself, had it been a tad shorter you might've appreciated the exercise more, but the fact that by the time you reached within downtown a delightful spread of nightfall had drowned the sky with glistening stars and a shimmering moon along with an endless blackness that catered to accentuating the brightness of said stars, and moon.

"I'll have to be extra careful on my way home. I don't want to get mugged...I'm buying snacks after all," you mused under your breath with a subtle amount of both dumb glee and uneasiness—it'd be horrible if your cheap snacks got stolen. Strolling down the street, and entering within a modest convenience store that was somewhat abandoned for the most part, it seemed as if most of the occupants gave the majority of their business during the day.

Slow nights weren't always so bad though.

The jingle of the silvery bell rang throughout the store, and you were immediately greeted by the cashier who had a droll half-smile twisting uncomfortably on their lips, clearly forced you surmised, and they simply muttered "Hello." before pushing their eyesight back onto the newspaper between their hands. Shrugging that off like it was nothing, you vanquished yourself over to the shelves packed tight with varying chip bags, cookies boxes, and other delectable treats to spend your pocket change on.

You bent down behind one, ignoring the new distinct ring that signified someone else had came within, and you were completely hidden behind a boring, greyish shelf. You began to pick off the things you felt a craving for, an unwavering smile on your lips.

"Have you reviewed my resume?" the new customer spoke with such a familiar voice it made your knees go weak - you knew who that was! Matatagi Hayato...What was he talking about? _Resume?_

Curiously you peeked up slightly above the shelf, the lower part of your face below your glossy [e/c] orbs was sheltered by it as you viewed the scene. Matatagi's back was straight, perfectly stern mannerism, and he kept his hands at the strap of his bag. The cashier, who you now assumed to be the store owner, peered over their newspaper and nodded their head. "Yeah, I did. But, I can't accept ya, sorry kid."

You could practically hear Matatagi grinding his teeth together.

"I see. Thank you," Matatagi consented tight-lipped to that answer, he was in no position to argue back if he wasn't accepted, and he had to behave as professional as possible in front of his employer. You saw him pivot on his spot about to leave, but you quickly spewed out a "Wait, Matatagi-kun!" before he could finally leave the vicinity.

**Oh god, you were here the entire time? **"[Last Name]? What are you doing here?" he questioned lightheartedly, his words were soft and you could see the glint of pain pooling behind his brown eyes, and you knew he was hiding the disappointment he was feeling right now.

"I'm just buying snacks. Give me a minute!"

* * *

_Clink!_

A chilling can of soda came rolling out from within the vending machine, and you bent over and picked it up before handing it over to Matatagi who graciously accepted the gesture. He popped open the tab and took a large refreshing gulp of the caffeinated drink as you were busy for a moment getting your own; He was going to make a comment after heaving an exhilarating breath of air, but you spoke up first.

"What were you doing? Please tell me.." you inquired softly, having figured that you witnessed part of what he was doing, and you thought he'd confess to everything by now.

Bringing the can back up to his lips, but not taking a sip, he muttered, "_Fine,_ I'll tell you", before finally leaning himself against the wall beside the vending machine. "I've been busy applying for jobs. That's why I haven't been able to walk home with you," he exclaimed while casting his gaze downwards, a certain darkness shadowing over his eyes in the process.

You desperately wanted to tell him that he should've just told you; what was the point of keeping it a secret? "And you haven't been able to get any?" you further questioned, surprise dripping in every syllable of your voice. You were shocked he hasn't been able to nab a single one yet, given how he acted and how he is, you would've thought anyone would hire him in a second.

Matatagi nodded his head, "Yeah, that's right. No one will hire me." The way he pursed his lips briefly before taking another lengthy sip of his drink was a telltale sign of his mere frustration as saying those insipid and bitter words. **"They don't trust me."** _He wouldn't expect you to understood_ _what he meant,_ and when he bounced his eyesight back onto you that confusion written on your face only told him he was correct in the notion.

"Why not? Isn't it unfair to not at least give someone a chance?" you countered as if that weak response would make any difference to his situation. You knew there wasn't much you could to except either comfort Matatagi, go back into the store and plead for him to get the job, or both; but you knew you couldn't do any of the latter and the first option was what stuck out in your mind the heaviest.

Shaking his head, he took one last long gulp of his soda before placing the can onto the ground, slowly lifting his foot into the air; the wrath he always felt, the intense aggravation, and his searing dissatisfaction were all components to the strength used in his foot as he merciless crushed said can with the sole of his feet. "_It's not that easy._ You probably wouldn't understand."

Didn't you come from a fairly wealthy family? How would you possibly hold any affinity towards him this way — you don't have to struggle to survive, you didn't have two younger brothers to take care of and a super tight budget that seemed to be decreasing steadily. "I understand you're trying to help but it's fine. There's not much you can do."

"But...!" you exasperatedly breathed out, wanting to shrivel up as you felt helpless against him. Was there nothing you really could do to help? "Just don't give up!" you added, strengthening yourself a bit while you finally gained a surge of courage to lock gazes with him.

Matatagi felt a bit bad for snapping at you — your expression looked more pained than his, and to avoid any more conflict he forced a smile, one that took every ounce of his own power to produce. "I won't. I'm sure I'll find one!" he gave you a thumbs up, and watched as your features melted into one of relief.

If only he really held confidence backed up in that statement; you didn't know he had applied for countless jobs, and had been rejected every. single. time. Matatagi had a bad reputation on the streets - he may hold the title of 'Speed Star' but it served almost pointless when you're managing a store alone or doing a clean-up job for someone.

He opened his mouth, planning on amounting to his claim but nothing came out asides from a feeble breath and he felt his throat begin to clench up. Sucking in air for the umpteenth time, he lunged forward with swift steps and hurriedly took you in his arms; larger arms enveloping your form and the shock caused you to drop your unopened can to the pavement below. "Matatagi-kun...?"

There was a tender warmth emitting from you as he held you flush against his body, his arms constricting tighter to savor that strange feeling welling, and you hadn't returned his sudden embrace; he didn't expect you too. For right now, he wanted something to cling onto — he wanted to leech off of you for a weak moment, he was at a low point of sheer frustration - he wanted to protect his brothers entirely, but he _couldn't_ right now.

You were warm while he was cold, and he somehow found a comforting strength entice him completely.

* * *

a/n; Poor Matatagi... (･c_･`) The last scene got a bit longer than expected, so this chapter is longer than I planned it to be. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, and doing all that fun stuff!

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	13. Sleepover!

_"I'm sorry, [Last Name]. I just got a bit carried away," Matatagi apologized as he abruptly clasped his hands on your shoulders and heartily shoved himself off of you, fingers digging into the soft fabric of your shirt - not hard enough to leave a mark or hurt, but present enough to allow you to feel every tensing muscle of agony rip at his nerves._

_You shook your head, a murmur of "it's alright" bubbling between your parted lips, and you forced every morsel of strength in you to keep a steady gaze riveted on his own. "Matatagi-kun, if you ever need anyone...I'm here for you, okay?" you assured truthfully, every inkling of honesty earnestly displaying out in your low, silvery voice._

_He found himself clenching his jaw together at your words; **what was that suppose to be? A pact of trust? Pathetic.** Even with this strange feeling swelling in his chest, or that tenderness rattling his ribcage like a harp, he wouldn't—no—**he couldn't trust you.** Matatagi knew that oh too well, and he wasn't ready to allow you to waltz into his black-tinted soul like some angel - like some dumb savior that doesn't really exist._

_You were the true idiot in his eyes._

* * *

- 1 week later -

"Can I come over tonight?" you solicited sweetly as you poised yourself over beside him as he tied his shoes, [h/c] tresses dangling loosely while you bended your back and angled yourself to get a good glimpse of his face - but he stayed riveted on his laces, tying them intricately to secure the comfort and tightness of his darling running shoes.

Why always _his_ house? (At least you're asking this time) It was a Friday night, he could understand why you'd want to pry into the offer practically laying itself on the table. "Sure. I bet Yuuta and Shun will be happy if you came over anyway," he replied nonchalantly; it wasn't a lie, his brothers seemed to adore you for one reason or another. Plus, it's not like the three of them had plans for this weekend, _when did they ever?_

The last time that happened was...**Not worth** **remembering.**

An enthusiastic cheer of "yes!" huffed under your breath, and a look of something akin to triumph smothered your expression for a fleeting second, before you straightened yourself back up. "I'll be there around six thirty, alright?" you questioned, voice cornered with a thoughtful tone as if you were vacillating on an idea of sorts.

"Yeah, that's fine. See you then, [Last Name]."

* * *

Directly on time you promised to be there, you arrived at his doorstep, and actually took care to knock on the wooden door before proceeding inside. Moments later you could hear the subtle sound of chatter, and slight scolding until finally the door was finally opened for you and revealed Matatagi with two gleeful brothers cheering behind him.

Matatagi gave you a strained smile, beckoning you inside, "Hey, [Last Name]. Glad you could make it," he appealed while watching your figure stamper past him and bend over to speak to his younger brothers. Closing the door behind him, he joined the adjacent spot next to you as you patted Yuuta and Shun on the head, fingers coolly gliding over the white cap and through the brown locks respectively.

He then took notice to the [f/c] bag hanging from your forearm, and before he could question you what was inside you had already began a fresh conversation with his brothers.

"Thanks for letting me come over. Your older brother told me you'd be happy if I came~!" you divulged, lowering your voice as if Matatagi wouldn't be able to hear - and he coughed into the palm of his hand to get the said point across; that he _could_ hear you! What was the point in hiding something as trivial as that?

The two boys nodded eagerly, grins ever so present on their childish lips. "Mhm! We love playing with you," Shun piped up as his cheeks glowed with a bright shade of red which only further expressed his elation swelling.

Now Yuuta, with a somewhat coy smile, stuffed his hands into his pockets and told you honestly, "Yeah. Not to mention Nii-chan seemed happy when he told us you were coming over." You felt the corner of your mouth twist upwards, and you glimpsed upwards at Matatagi who immediately scorned slightly at his brother before throwing his hands up defensively.

"No, no. Yuuta, you're totally mistaken!" Matatagi exasperated, a trickle of sweat falling down the side of his face as all three of you gave him heated stares. "What? _Don't look at me like that,_" he added, tone springing with a certain sternness as none of you were believing his words. **Yuuta was seeing things. There's no way he'd be pleased to have _you_ intrude his house like this.**

Obviously you all had broken out into a fit of laughter, except Matatagi, and your own cheeks were ignited a fiery red both from slight embarrassment and the intensive laughter you were having along with Yuuta and Shun. "I like playing with you guys, too! And of course, Matatagi-kun, as well."

Everyone seemed delighted to hear you say that. And you craned your head behind you, and gave the standing boy a cordial smile that supposedly portrayed the genuine truth laced in your words sincerely. Matatagi didn't show hesitation as he returned that smile, but discreetly his stomach churn - and it wasn't entirely a good feeling either.

"Oh, that reminds me! Have you guys eaten yet?" you suddenly inquired, rising from your spot and straightening yourself out beside Matatagi. He shook his head, practically seething underneath his skin at his stupid mistake - you probably haven't ate yet and were going to request him to make something, and he wasn't entirely up for doing that. "Good. Can I order pizza then? My aunt gave me some money and I was wondering if it was okay."

_...What?_

You just wanted to order something as stupid as that? However those grating thoughts produced from his heart were hidden behind an embarrassed smile as his two brothers came up to him, practically bouncing up and down with jubilee at receiving such a treat - something they hardly ever ate, and it was expected they'd get overly excited about it.

"I got it you two. Sure [Last Name], that's fine with me!" He smiled at you.

* * *

a/n; Fumi here with an update! (possibly another one coming tonight - I'm surprisingly feeling the inspiration to type!) I have like ten unanswered messages in my inbox, please be patient with me! (^q^)/ / / Also Lotus you're hunch might be onto something~~

I hope this chapter was worth the almost 20 day wait!

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	14. Scrumdidiliumpcious

The delectable dinner bestowed on the Matatagi family was proudly brought by the delivery man whom you sweetly smiled to, handed over the exact amount of change with a smidgen more as a bonus tip before beckoning him off to let you all enjoy the pizza. You came back into the main part, everyone already situated around the _Kotatsu_ (it was spring so the blankets weren't needed) - a free spot for you to sit down adjacent to Matatagi Hayato himself.

You set down the box, and without warning Matatagi pried open the cardboard lid open and immediately the steam wafted a scent of wonderfully juicy mozzarella cheese melting down the crisp, warm crust. He was never one to deny a good meal, and this certainly wasn't one he could find anything in him to complain about right now - it smelled absolutely heavenly, and its appearance mirrored that perfectly.

Instinctively running his tongue along his lips, he swiftly delved in and promptly ripped a slice from its place, the gooey cheese still attaching itself to the baked batter and it took a minimal amount of extra effort to tirelessly cut that thread off and go to enjoy his succulent slice. A bite was then taken, and that salty edge lingering on top of the spicy pepperoni added to the tasty sensation as the prominent flavor of the tangy tomato sauce invaded his taste-buds; _"It's good!"_ he exclaimed while voraciously tearing at the rest of it.

"I want some, too!" Yuuta and Shun chimed in, their two covetous and tinier hands reaching to the box and peeling away their own slice. Following in their older brother's steps, they hungrily chomped down - that burning of hot pizza scorching their mouth (Does...Matatagi really tolerate that?) - before grins stretched out on their newly greased lips, "It_ is_ good!"

It was your turn next, wanting to let your hosts dig in before you took a share, and you twinned their actions - choosing a slice with the most pieces of pepperoni on top simply because it was easier access for you before the hot, lip-smacking pizza swished in your mouth as you ravenously chewed on it. "Scrumdidiliumpcious~" you proclaimed in delight, a hand coming up to your face and cupping your cheek to portray that shudder of pleasure tingling your spine at the delicious taste.

The three brothers deadpanned, sweat dropping from their foreheads while they said; "Speak Japanese!"

* * *

Four bodies leaned back, hands simultaneously patting their stomachs as a sign of your stuffed bellies, and satisfied sighs all rang into the air. "Ah, that was really good!" you stated, practically the obvious, with a complete tone of blithe. Yuuta and Shun agreed with you, small heads bopping up and down eagerly to show that clearly.

"It was. Thank you for paying for it," Matatagi gave his head a slight bow to signify his gratitude and there was a patent smile toying with the edge of his lips which he soon began to wipe clean for any remnants of grease smudged on them. You returned that smile tenfold, a hand coming into the air dismissively - it wasn't much trouble for you, really; you were certain the two of you knew that, but he was being polite and he really did seem to appreciate it.

Yuuta and Shun sure did.

Said two boys soon thanked you for the meal before rushing off to go play with each other, both of their faces content as they did so, and you couldn't help but feel a bit of triumph watching their faces explode joyously like that. Once you adverted your gaze from them, and directed it back at Matatagi you caught him staring at the bag you had brought along with - currently leaning against the wall.

You called his name, gaining his attention, and jabbed a finger in the direction of the [f/c] item. "Are you interested to know what's in there?" you inquired, a eyebrow raising in the air as his expression shifted from curiosity to stiff awkwardness, he most likely didn't want to be seen looking at.

"Yeah, I am. Can you tell me what it is?" Matatagi returned your query with one of his own, his tone still strict in politeness and definitely not mirroring that look he had smothered on his face seconds ago.

Nodding your head, you stood from your spot and scampered over to the bag, taking the strap between your fingers prior to coming back to his side and pushing the box over slightly so you could fit the bag on the smooth wooden surface. "What's in here is," you began, hand reaching into the bag...and pulling out..._that?!_

* * *

a/n; Somewhat of a cliffhanger! It's nothing bad, don't worry~

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	15. What's in the bag?

It was a box.

A silver-colored box whose contents sent his heart into a palpitating frenzy; it was a telescope, one that you had to assemble personally and perfectly or else it wouldn't work at all. "It's an Astronomical Telescope," you simply divulged, handing over the item to him so he could hold it within his own two hands - you then witnessed as his eyebrows furrowed together in a mixture of emotions as he scrutinized the box for himself.

At first you thought he didn't like it, perhaps he wasn't interested in staring up at the celestial gatherings strung high into the sky together with you, but as a subtle trace of captivation bounced in his orbs, you knew it wasn't a downright horrible idea and maybe he wouldn't mind stargazing with you for a while. "Where did you get something like this?" Matatagi inquired, bringing up his stare and fully directing it back onto you.

"Hmm," you mused aloud while tapping a finger against your chin in a thoughtful expression. "Oh, right! I got it back at my old town. _I've had it for a while, though..._" you mumbled out the last tidbit, words sinking into a lower tone because thinking about it brought up nothing but insipid memories - you've had the telescope since young childhood, and you had vowed to yourself only to play with it until you found someone you cared deeply about...Matatagi was most suited for that role in your eyes.

Matatagi could effortlessly pick up on that change in demeanor from you, your aura flickered with an intensity that surely wasn't good, and yet he never found it in him to further question you on the subject since he honestly wasn't on to pry into your backstory - he didn't want you invading his own, so he won't infiltrate your own. "I see. _Come on;_ let's go upstairs where Yuuta and Shun are," he enjoined to you while standing up from his seat, box tightly in one hand and his other one outstretched to you to hold onto so he could haul you up on your own two feet.

Beaming, you grabbed his hand.

* * *

"Yuuta, Shun! Look what [Last Name] brought," the sprinter hollered as he entered within the somewhat tightly packed room - you assumed it was the bedroom, given the messy splayed out futon residing in the corner of the room (Did all three of them...share it?) and the desk on the opposite side of the room. You entered in hastily after Matatagi, his brothers once again coming in contact with the two of you.

"What is it?" Yuuta questioned, eyes already curiously darting to the silver box with anticipation. "Yeah, what is it?" Shun piped in, his own fellow brown eyes heatedly staring at the item while his head did a slight tilt to empathize that inquisitiveness. The two boys stepped back away from their older brother as he firmly held the box up in front of him, and both Yuuta and Shun gleamed with excitement once they realized what it was.

"It's a telescope!" you chimed gleefully, lips split into a wide and equally bright smile; you seemed to be radiating right now, and the brothers cringed under that excessive light of jubilee pooling from your entity. "We can all build it together!" you swiftly added in, plopping down on the ground and eagerly patting the spots around for to signal them down to your level.

They all did follow suit, sitting down in respective places, and Matatagi fatedly tore open the lid of the box to spill out of the glistening parts of this telescope. His brothers were happy to build it along with him, but no matter how much joyous enthusiasm went on around him, he couldn't be truly be untroubled. Matatagi was having deja vu, _not the good kind either_, and he found his fingers trembling as he screwed in loose caps and such.

**Were you just like_ him_...? That old friend who once betrayed him.**

He shook those grating thoughts from his head, pinning them down with sharp arrows at the back of his mind; he can't let bad recollections ruin the time in front of him - although he knows that's impossible to forget, and he shouldn't discard how distrustful humans are for this weak minute of seemingly true bliss. "Hayatonii-chan? Are you okay? You put that part together wrong!" Shun's voice cut his thoughts from him, and brought him back to the reality of the task at hand.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..!"

* * *

a/n; A Romantic (literally romantic) Astronomical Telescope is one of the items needed to recruit Matatagi in the Galaxy game, so I thought it'd be a cool attachment to add into the story. I might include the other ones too, but we'll see!

SO ANYWAY I accidentally closed my document while I was working on this, and lost half of it, so it's not quite what I expected...?! I couldn't get my exact thoughts down the second time, but I'm still satisfied. Thank you so much everyone for all your support, and reviews! They mean the world to me~

EDIT: Thank you, Lotus for pointing out my mistake with the name calling~ I've fixed it!

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	16. Stargazing Together

"It's finished!" the four of you elatedly proclaimed in synchronization, and Matatagi held up the fully constructed object with a certain pride gleaming in his eyes from his hard work. It was a bit arduous, given the manual seemed to serve as little to no use but he still managed to successfully pull it off anyway. His brother's pools were twinkling, and he thought for a minute if he really needed to use the telescope to see the sky outside because seeing those stars in his brother's eyes surely couldn't resemble that indescribable view of the cluster of stars outside.

"It looks great. Can we test it out?" Yuuta wondered with a slightly pleading voice, raising his eyebrows in hope of a positive reaction. Both Yuuta and Shun hadn't tried out a lot of things similar to this - they could never truly afford anything this fanciful, so of course once presented with the chance and opportunity they'd want to pounce on it as fast as possible.

Naturally you nodded your head with as much vigor as them. "Of course! That's why I brought it; _so we could all play with it __together!_" you announced, reassuring them that there was absolutely no problem with anything. Behind your form sat the eldest brother with wide-eyes, lips pursed together in a dour mannerism that emitted a boundless intensity of impudence.

_Matatagi felt his heart tremble._

That burst of ice stoning his heart before waves of electrifying currents surged through his bloodstream, and it made his free hand come up to clench hurriedly at the fabric of his shirt - and he was discreetly glad for a moment that you occupied his brothers because he didn't want anyone to see him like this. It was a feeling he didn't want to experience, and all caused by _your_ words. **You didn't mean that, ****_did you?_**** Weren't you just interested at looking at the stars, and it didn't matter who you were with, ****_right?_**

That dubiety and indecisiveness flickered in his mind until you broke him from that mindless trance by placing a hand on his shoulder and flashed him a cordial smile, a simple one you always seemed to perceive at him, however it was enough to rip him from that black abyss warping from his core. "Are you guys ready? Let's go to the window!" Matatagi insisted, acting as if nothing was the matter when everything inside felt rifted to him; because he didn't understand. He thought he did, yet he was doubting the notion and himself entirely - just who were you?_ To him, to everyone, to yourself?_

"Okay, Nii-chan!" Yuuta tugged at Shun's wrist, and the two of them swiftly made way to the window, clearing away a few stray items that were splayed out on the floor still. "Help me open the window Shun," Yuuta then ordered and the youngest did as he was told and the two of them together managed to unlock the hinges and pry said window open high enough.

"They're really excited; I am too," you softly mumbled to Matatagi who was beside you as you quickly tromped behind Yuuta and Shun. Settling yourself comfortably on the smooth floor, which was surprising to you, but nevertheless were content with it.

He nodded, agreeing with your statement, before he finally said, "It's not everyday we do things like this." A weary smile curled on his lips, and you questioned to yourself sincerely if everything was alright with him but before you knew it, he was beckoning his brothers to move alongside so he could set down the telescope into position.

"Alright, guys. Who wants to view it first?" Matatagi inquired, raising an eyebrow to empathize his question, and he stared at his brothers with an expected look of anticipation. Both of them raised their hands avidly with matching expressions. "Ah, only one of you can! There's not enough room for both of you to see it at the same time," he added, being unable to choose between both of them, and it made it difficult to decide who should use the telescope first and foremost.

Clearly both children wanted to be the first one to examine the sky through that specialized lens. "Why don't we all come to an agreement that...[Last Name] will be the first?" he suddenly proposed, making you shyly glance over at him in shock, and he returned your gesture with an almost cheeky one before adding in, "Since she brought it, it's only fair, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Yuuta grinned in agreement. "Mhm!" Shun chirped gleefully, hands clenching into balls to cope with his exhilaration. Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, without any choice, you moved yourself directly behind the telescope, and simply peered into the lens. "How is it? Is it pretty?" Shun bombarded you with quick questions.

... "I think it's out of focus. It's all blurry," you explained to them, uncertainty clinging to the edges of your voice as you temporarily shuffled away from the telescope. Matatagi inwardly groaned, didn't you know anything (you even bought the damn thing!), but still switched seats with Yuuta so he could be on the left side of you.

He cranked the dial on that side of the scope, and instructed for you to gaze back in and tell him when it cleared up; a few turns of that blacken dial, and a few frustrated bickers until you finally got it utterly focused to perfection. "Geez, was that so hard?" he mumbled under his breath, a smidgen of anger tinging in that complaint.

"Whoa.. It's so beautiful, you absolutely gotta see!" Judging by your astonished expression as you managed to actually pry yourself away from gazing up, it seemed like a really magnificent sight. The brothers decided that it would go up in age: Shun, then Yuuta, and then finally Matatagi. Although when Shun excitedly stepped up to bat, him and Yuuta practically shared a turn; brief viewing sessions before they promptly transferred places.

"Is that a constellation?" Yuuta questioned to himself, faint enough to be mistaken as a whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear. Matatagi surmised that it probably would've been, unless Yuuta had mistaken a cluster of stars and poorly attempted to mingle them together to form something, but still, he found himself aiding someone again.

Yuuta moved aside to allow Matatagi to handle the situation, and discern what he had believed to be some sort of constellation. It was his first time glancing through the telescope, and it truly amplified the beauteous night that had befallen onto the sky - the moon was out, yet it was hazy due to the minimal amount of condescending clouds. The stars were brightly alight; so many of them were out tonight!

It was easy to get lost in the marvelous sight, but he riveted his patience back at cracking what Yuuta saw. "Oh - you're right! It's Scorpius," he suddenly exclaimed, making Yuuta even more thrilled he found something interesting. The constellation was pinned near the milky way, and held an outstanding number of dark nebulae and star clusters gathered around it.

"What's Scor...pi..us?" Shun enunciated slowly with confusion to ensure he pronounced it correctly, and you patted his back along with an assuring smile to telltale to him he got it correct.

Matatagi brought his body back away from the scope, and imminently found his fingers poking into the stomach of said child. "It's a scorpion. They got venomous stingers, so watch out!" Matatagi jested whilst pretending each finger of his was a jab of a scorpion's stinger - it definitely got a laugh and wail from Shun and Yuuta.

All you could do was stare breathlessly at the family, everyone had a smile on their face, and while you felt that pang of envy beat against in your gut; you couldn't help but allow the overpowering feeling of joy, and simple bliss to overtake you entirely and you tried your best to ignore that wretched feeling lurking in your gut. Matatagi...had a genuine smile on his face, and just from that alone you could tell he really loved his brothers.

Matatagi had turned his gaze to you for a moment, not intentionally or anything, but found himself unable to rotate it away.

Pink - _a pink blush_ managed to worm its way onto his cheeks at that doting adoration smothered over your expression as you directed a smile at _him_. "What?" he scorned, finally revolving his head away from yours and back onto his arguing brothers - who were actually just playing. What was with that look? You were so stupid.

"Shun, Yuuta, come on! We haven't even started yet, let's continue stargazing!" you beckoned them back over to the spot where you were all before just minutes ago.

* * *

a/n; Matatagi is so rick-rockety right now with his feelings towards the reader; but I think he'd go through a lot doubt in himself, and the opposite person if he found himself actually being compelled by some unknown force (it's called 'love', matatagi dear /smacked) to honestly trust and/or like someone and be...friends with them. Not to mention it certainly would take a while for him to actually humor the thought himself in the first place because people can't be trusted.

Oh, yeah; Something _exciting_ will happen next chapter! It was suppose to be in this chapter, but I got a bit carried away! Ah, well~

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


End file.
